The present invention relates generally to improvements in storage and retrieval of data. More particularly, the invention relates to improved methods and apparatus for automation of entry of frequently used data items into a retrieval list, for example, entry of frequently dialed numbers into a telephone speed-dial list.
Many devices which employ user-entered data are adapted to store selected data items in a retrieval list for easy retrieval and use. A prominent example of such a devices is a telephone set having a speed-dial feature. The user stores a telephone number in association with an abbreviated code, typically 1 to 3 digits, and then when the user wishes to dial the stored telephone number, the user simply enters the code and the telephone automatically dials the associated telephone number. Alternatively, a telephone number may be associated with a specific speed-dial button, and a user presses one of the speed-dial button in order to dial a desired number associated with the speed-dial button. In a telephone of this type, storage of a telephone number for speed-dialing would also include storing an association with a speed-dial button.
Speed-dialing is particularly valuable in wireless telephony, because wireless telephones are frequently used in automobiles. The speed-dial feature decreases the time and attention required to dial a number, and therefore increases safety by reducing distractions from the task of driving.
Due to limitations in a telephone""s memory capacity, and more importantly, limitations in the ability and inclination of a human being to remember a speed-dial list, lists are typically limited to a relatively small number of entries. In order to maximize the efficiency of a list, it is advantageous that the list include the user""s most frequently dialed numbers.
In both types of telephones typical of the prior art, the user decides which numbers belong in the speed-dial list, and makes the entries manually. Many users will not monitor the frequency with which they dial particular numbers, and will not make the optimum entries into their speed-dial list. Many users will not use the speed-dial feature, or will simply enter one or two numbers into the list and will let the other entries remain empty, because they will not wish to take the time to note that a particular number is frequently dialed and is therefore a candidate for inclusion in the speed-dial list. The making of speed-dial entries is typically separate from the act of telephoning, and therefore entries are made at a time when the frequency with which a user dials a number is not uppermost on the user""s mind. When a user dials a number, he or she is concentrating on dialing the number and then on engaging in the conversation once the call is connected. When a user is making speed-dial entries, he or she is typically not thinking about how frequently a particular number is called relative to another number, but instead is simply thinking about entering a particular number into the list. These drawbacks result in underutilization and sub-optimal utilization of the speed-dial feature.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for a device which monitors the frequency of usage of entered data items in order to prompt the user to add the data items to a retrieval list. An example of such a device would be a telephone having a speed-dial feature which monitors the frequency with which a user dials a number and prompts the user to enter frequently-dialed numbers into a speed-dial list during the dialing process.
A telephone according to the present invention stores each number dialed, along with its frequency of use, in a frequency log which need not be accessible to the user. The first time a number is dialed by a user, the number is stored and a frequency count is begun for the number. The frequency count may simply be the total number of times the telephone number has been dialed, or may be the frequency of usage of the telephone number over time. Each time the number is dialed, the frequency count is adjusted to reflect the current usage frequency of the number. After a number has been dialed and the frequency count adjusted, the entered number is checked against the speed-dial list to determine if it is already present in the list. If the number is already present, the user is reminded that the number is in the speed-dial list, in order to heighten user awareness of the list. If the entered number is not already present in the speed-dial list, the frequency count is evaluated against the frequency counts of other numbers in the frequency log and against a predetermined criterion for inclusion in the speed-dial list. If the entered number has been used with sufficient frequency, and there are either empty spaces remaining in the speed-dial list or a space having a number with a lower usage frequency, the user is prompted to add the new number to the speed-dial list. If the number is being considered for replacement of a lower-frequency number, this fact is pointed out to the user and the number to be replaced is identified. The relative frequency of calling may be displayed, and a simple keying arrangement for choosing or rejecting a change may be provided.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention may be seen in a videorecorder adapted for the unattended recording of television broadcasts and other programming. The videorecorder is adapted to receive user inputs describing programming parameters for a broadcast which is to be recorded. The videorecorder evaluates the usage frequency of sets of programming parameters. When a set of programming parameters has a usage frequency which meets a predetermined criterion, the user is prompted to add the set of parameters into a retrieval list for easy retrieval and entry.